Poisoned Dreams
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: What happens when your favorite Authoress falls asleep while daydreaming about Everyones favorite Guardian? Read and Find out! No Flames. Rated K For one Swear word.


"**Poisoned Dream" by Sabin's Angel.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or ReBoot. If I owned Reboot…I would Hide Bob from all Fangirls! **_

**One Beautiful Moonlit night, Neko was busy looking at her computer screen and finishing up her Bob Mask for the Anime/Manga convention, when she came up upon the Reboot Site. **

"**What is this?" She said and clicked on "Enter Site." She was amazed at its beauty…Seeing Bob and Dot and Enzo…She clicked on "Characters and scrolled Down to Bob. Clicking on Still 1, she froze. "Poison" by Alice Cooper was playing off her CD.**

**As the song played, she blushed at the Blue-Skinned, Silver-Haired Beauty.**

_**Your cruel device,  
Your blood like ice.  
One look could kill,  
My pain, your thrill**__**  
**_

**Gazing into his Black eyes and letting her eyes droop into a Half-Lidded state, she started to drool.**

_I_**_ wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison.._**

**A small Smile appeared on the Cat Girl's lips, as she gazed upon him. She clicked on "Still 6" and saw Glitch Bob. Her green Slitted eyes widened…and drooled even more. Seeing the Silver Outfit, Blue skin and even darker Silver Hair...She put her hand on her chest.**

**  
**_**You're poison runnin' through my veins...  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains...**_

**She then fell asleep. As she slept on the computer desk…She dreamt of Bob…Having his arms wrapped around her waist, feeling his breath on her neck, being pressed upon his strong body….having his silver hair mix with her long, brown curls as he nuzzled his head in her hair….**** Dream-Neko turned around and saw him….His Black eyes glimmering with love, his Blue and Orange outfit grasping every part of his sleek body…his soft lips, ready to be kissed…Formed a smile that only she knew felt like love. **

_**Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
black lace on sweat**_

"**Neko…I love you." He whispered in that low voice…making her legs feel like two nulls wobbling..**

_**I hear you callin' and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison**__**  
**_

**His eyes locked with hers…..Making her feel more jelly-like.**

_**One look (one look), could kill (could kill),  
My pain, your thrill.**_

"**Bob….I love you too." Neko whispered...Her voice,air like and soft...making her blush at his gaze...**

_**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison**_

**His lips locked with hers….making her mind go wild…her body tingling…She closed her eyes and felt the passion sweep over her.**

**_You're poison runnin' through my veins...  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains..._**

**_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Yeah...  
Well I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
Runnin' deep inside my veins  
Burnin' deep inside my brain  
Poison  
and I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison... _**

**She heard the song end….And woke up slowly. Her face was red from where her hands were and saw the screensaver on her computer screen, a Digital maze in very Bright colors moving around. She rubbed her eyes and cracked her neck.**

"**Damn. It was only a dream. But it felt so good." She said and stretched out. She looked around and saw her Bob mask was gone! **

" _**What if that was more than a dream?" **_**She thought….and got up. Walking to her room….She found the mask…And who was behind it. A deep chuckle came from the person wearing the mask. Neko smiled and walked up to him.**

"**You goofball." Were the last words spoken.**

* * *

_**Miss Nekoyasha.**  
_


End file.
